A warning device, which detects an obstacle by means of a sensor when the obstacle approaches from a rear side and generates a warning signal when determining the obstacle as a danger, has been known (see Patent Application 1, as an example).    Patent Application 1: JP2001-199296A (pages 6-10 and FIG. 1)